Drunken Haze
by Elizabeth Uchiha
Summary: Hong Kong went out drinking. Now Korea has to get him home. Hong Kong does something unexpected.


Korea x Hong Kong Fan Fictionnn :D Rating… Erm.. T to M. Not lemon tho x3 Close one tho.

Korea opened his eyes at the sound of his phone vibrating constantly on his bed side. It's midnight, who in god's name is calling him this late? Korea sat up in his bed and grabbed his phone, reading the brightly light words of who was calling him. "Prussia, im trying to sleep!" Korea whined into the phone, receiving Prussia's signature laugh. "As much as id love to sit here and argue with you about why your asleep already on a Saturday night, I need you to come pick up Hong Kong from the bar. He drank a little too much and he's passed out on the floor." Prussia informed him. Korea rubbed his forehead and stood up. "Why didn't you call China or someone else?" Korea groaned. "I tried, he didn't answer." Prussia answered. Korea mentally sighed, forget that China had went over to Russia's house for "business".

"I'll be there in like 10 minutes, are you at France's bar?" Korea asked, knowing exactly where Hong Kong usually goes to drink. "You know it! Better get here soon though, or France may toss him out on the street." Prussia stated, giggling and hanging up the phone. Korea sighed and pulled on some clothes and grabbed his car keys, and headed out to get Hong Kong.

Korea was shocked at what he saw. He was utterly shocked. Its actually very hard to shock Korea. Hong Kong was passed out on the floor of the bar, laying in a pool of some sort of liquor; his shirt missing and his face red as a cherry. Hong Kong never got this drunk, mostly it was just coming home a little drunk and passing out on the couch. But this? What the hell happened? Prussia was standing near France towards the front of the bar laughing. Korea sighed and poked Hong Kong. "Hey Hong, Wake up, time to head home." Korea said, trying to get Hong Kong to wake up. Prussia, who was still laughing, walked over to him. "You should of seen him! He kept drinking and drinking, more than I've seen him drink before! Then he started screaming and yelling about things that even I don't understand. Then he threw his shirt off and started singing random songs." Prussia explained. Korea rubbed his temple; he had always wanted Hong Kong to come out of his shell but not like this.

Finally Hong Kong came to, rolling over and groaning. Korea tried to pick him up, but he was covered in the sticky liquor, and it was revolting. "Okay, Hong you need to get up on your own, your covered in shit." Korea stated, refusing to touch any part of him that was sticky. Prussia, who was slightly hammered and didn't care, helped Hong Kong up himself, getting himself messy. Korea watched the sad scene, as Hong kept almost slipping and Prussia just kept giggling as he struggled to help. Finally, Hong was on his feet, barely. "Okay Hong Kong, let's go." Korea stated, grabbing the part of his arm that wasn't sticky and gross, and pulling him out of the bar.

"Be careful! Hong Kong was throwing up in the bathroom earlier~!" Prussia yelled, laughing as he walked off. Korea groaned. "Hong Please don't throw up in my car… " Hong just stared at him blankly as he was dragged along. Korea helped him into the back seat of his car, strapping him into the seat. "Let me know if you get sick, I really don't feel like cleaning your vomit out of my car tonight…" Korea told him, just receiving a stare. Korea blinked. "Well.. Do you have your house key?" He asked. Hong Kong smirked and giggled shaking his head. "Its… Probably with my shirt heh…" Hong Kong stated sloppily.

"Which… is probably still inside.. I don't feel like going back and getting it. Well you're just going to sleep on my couch then.. After a shower that is…" Korea thought out loud, shutting the car door and hoping in the driver's seat. The whole drive home he could here Hong mumbling about nothing in the back seat. Korea wanted to ask what he was talking about, but he would probably receive some alcoholic response that he didn't feel like he wanted to hear. After reaching the house, Korea helped get Hong inside and straight into the bathroom. In the light it was more obvious how drunk he was. His eyes were blood shot, his hair was disheveled , the sticky parts on him were a light yellow color, and there was a bit of dried droll on his face. Korea sighed and scratched his head.

"Well, take off the last of your clothes and take a shower… A good one, you kinda smell too." Korea told him, but Hong Kong just stared at him, acting like he had no idea what Korea just told him. Korea rubbed his temple and decided he is going to have to help him. Korea turned on the water and let the tub fill up then tuned to Hong Kong. "Alright… Can you at least take off your pants?" Korea asked, slightly flushed. Hong Kong, who had started to sober up a little bit, pulled off his pants and undergarments and sat in the tub.

"Can you wash yourself?" Korea asked, feeling maybe it isn't such a good idea to leave a mostly Drunk Hong Kong in a tub full of water. Hong Kong nodded and Korea handed him the soap, sitting on the floor besides the tub. Hong Kong was going extremely slow, probably from the alcohol, but was getting himself cleaned up. Korea hasn't really seen Hong Kong very much. Since Hong and Korea moved from China's house, they only talked a few times. Who knew the most they would talk would be when Hong Kong was smashed?

Hong started to wash his hair and Korea kept watching. He had to admit, Hong Kong was attractive, his soft dark brown hair, smooth creamy skin, slender arms….. Korea mentally slapped himself. How dare he think of his almost brother like that. Korea looked up at Hong, who was looking at him. "Are you all done?" Korea asked, receiving a little nod. Korea got up and let the water drain, handing Hong a towel. Hong wrapped the towel around himself and got out of the tub as Korea stood up again. "Ill lend you some of my clothes to sleep in, in the morning we have to go get your shirt and belongings from France.." Korea explained. Hong Kong nodded. "Also your going to eat some bread and drink some water before you go to sleep, it'll help you out. " Korea stated smiling. Hong Kong blinked and nodded.

Korea lent some clothes to Hong Kong, who went to Koreas room and changed. In the meantime Korea poured a glass of water and got out some bread for Hong. Feeling silly, Korea got out some jam and drew a smiley face on the bread. Hong Kong came out soon dressed in Koreas baggy night clothes. "There you are, here's some food." Korea said with a smile. Hong looked down at his bread with the smiley face on it then back up at the grinning Korea. "….. Thanks…" Hong said and started to eat. Korea watched him for a minute then decided to go get some sheets and blankets for Hong when he sleeps on the couch.

As Korea left, Hong continued to eat and looked around the dining room. There were pictures hanging on the walls, some looked like drawings and others were pictures from when they were little. Most of them were of Korea with some other country, mostly China, a few with Hong Kong as well. Hong Kong looked down at his food and noticed he was done. Still slightly drunk, he slid off the chair and went to the kitchen and put the plate down on the sink. "Hong? Oh I made you a bed on the couch, want to sleep now?" Korea asked as he entered the kitchen. Hong looked up slowly and nodded, following Korea to the living room. Hong sat on the couch and laid down quietly. Korea sat down on the edge of the couch and smiled. "If there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask." Korea said. Hong stared at him for a moment. "I do need one more thing…" Hong said, his voice slightly slurred. Korea blinked. "Ah sure anything?" Korea said. Hong reached up and grabbed Korea's head, smashing his lips with his. Korea, who was dumbfounded, tried to pull away, but Hong Kong was extremely strong.

Hong Kong, feeling Korea trying to fight back, flipped them over and sat on top of Korea. Korea kept trying to push him back, but was failing. Hong Kong finally had to pull back from the lack of oxygen. "H-Hong get off!" Korea yelled at that moment. Hong Kong didn't care and just kissed him again. Korea, finally getting a little annoyed, shoved Hong Kong off and stood up breathing hard. Hong Kong blinked and looked up at him. Without another word, Korea turned and sprinted to his room, locking the door behind him. Hong Kong couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and passed out not very long after.

Korea leaned against his bedroom door. Did Hong Kong just kiss him? Well, yes, but it was probably the alcohol. Korea touched his lips lightly and shuttered. But it felt good… No. He can't think like that, Hong Kong won't even remember. Korea sighed and laid in his bed trying to forget this eventful night.

"Wake up!" Korea's eyes snapped open at the loud yelling and banging on his bedroom door. Korea struggled up and walked over to his door and opened it to be welcomed with the sight of a very moody, hung over, and pissed off Hong Kong. "What?" Korea asked tiredly.

"Why the hell am I at your house? In your clothes?" Hong Kong asked. "You were drunker than Prussia! You lost your house keys so I brought you here." Korea answered. Hong Kong went silent. Korea rubbed his head. "So you don't remember anything from last night?" He asked. Hong Kong blushed deeply, letting Korea know he was obviously able to remember the last part of the night. "Well you obviously remember kissing me. Want to tell me why?" Korea asked. Hong Kong clenched his fists. "I don't know why." He replied.

"Ha, I know you better than that." Korea said. Hong Kong sighed. "Fine! I love you!" Hong Kong almost screamed. Korea blinked. "Since when?" Hong Kong almost punched him but refrained from doing so. "Since we were kids you twit. I tried to move on but its too hard! Why I love you, I'll never know nor understand. But last night I was partly drunk and I couldn't help it…" Hong Kong explained biting his lip.

Korea giggled. "You were pretty drunk. Its okay im not mad." Korea answered. Hong Kong glared at him. "And to be honest, I love you too." Korea added in almost a whisper. Hong Kong blushed deeply and punched his chest lightly. "Asshole." Korea smirked. "I know I am~" And with that Korea leaned down and kissed Hong Kong lightly, who eagerly kissed him back.

Hong Kong wrapped his arms around Korea's neck tightly, continually kissing him. Korea pushed him up against the wall, feeling his legs weakening a little bit. "K-Korea.. W-we cant do this..." Hong pleaded. Korea giggled and lifted Hong Kong up. "You're right, there's a bed right here~" Korea answered smiling. Hong Kong pouted. "I meant we should do this yet… " Hong Kong stated looking up at him as he was set down onto Korea's bed. "Aww and why ever not?" Korea said as he started kissed down Hong Kongs face to his neck. Hong Kong couldn't take it and let out a small moan, blushing deeply at his lack of being able to hold it back. "See, you do want this.." Korea said, biting down on his neck a little. Hong Kong groaned and pushed on him. "S-So.. You're making me do this.."

Korea smiled and looked at him. "You might as well just give in then." Korea said as he moved back up and kissed him deeply. Hong Kong slid his fingers up in Koreas hair and kissed him back, deciding that Korea was right. Feeling hot, Hong Kong tugged on Korea's shirt, lightly. Korea smiled and pulled off his own shirt, seeing Hong Kong blush. "Aww you like what you see?" Hong Kong looked away pouting but smiled.

"Maybe I do." Korea smiled and pulled Hong Kong's shirt off, that was really Korea's, and tossed it somewhere in the room. Hong Kong licked his lips and flipped them over, sitting on Korea. Korea smirked up at him. "Now what are you going to do?" Korea asked.

Hong Kong chuckled and leaned down kissing Koreas chest. Korea sighed and flushed a little. "Oi don't tease me~" Hong Kong smirked. "I guess I am going to be a tease~" Hong Kong said, leaning up and Kissing him then getting off and walking off. Korea blushed deeply and crossed his arms. "That jerk…" Korea said, smiling. "I'll get him later though~."

Yep. That's it XDDD I was thinking of doing a lemon but…. Errrrrrrrrr its awkward =/=

If someone asks I may add it~


End file.
